Looking Through Your Eyes
by Keroki
Summary: **Impotant notice inside** What happens when Kagome has nightmares and is afraid of InuYasha for a while, some hyperactive characters, A kid who wont shut up, a bolw of spiked punch and much more? You get a GREAT story!
1. Late for another interview' OR 'NOOOOO'

Looking Threw Your Eyes

By: Keroki

Keroki: ok ^^ No this is not my first fic. I have another account and just wanted to make this one cause……I dunno why…..oh! and I am erasing all my fics of my other account out of my choice because I didn't even finish half of them :P well……this Is going to be an epic and I WILL finish it……ill try to get maybe a chapter up a day? I dunno though…..try to get a lot out though ^^

InuYasha: Yeah…..SSSUUURRREEEEE you'll finish……just like you said with your other stories…..phft…

Keroki: *Grabs Minkas 'Inflatable spork of terror and doom' and thwacks Inu over the head with it* I TOLD YOU NOT TO TELL THEM THAT!!!! BUT I WILL FINISH!!!!

InuYasha: *holds his head and mutters* Baka onna……

Keroki: I HEARD THAT!!!! *thwacks him again*

Shippo: *walks in with a sign that says "No dog demons were seriously injured in this fic. Please remember this!" and then he walks offstage*

Chapter 1: 'Late for another interview' OR 'NOOOOO!!!'

(: )( )( )( )( )( )( )( ) = Lookit the caterpillar ^^

Kagome quickly ran down the tall stairs inside her house. She jumped off of the third to last step and darted towards the kitchen, her bare feet thumping loudly against the wooden floor. Once she reached there she grabbed a orange off the counter, her mother was cooking some beacon. "Kagome, dear, where are you going in such a hurry?" She asked looking away from the cooking food with a smile on her face. Her smile wasn't her usually cheery smile though, this one was more twisted and……evil.

"I need to get to my job interview. I'm gonna be late if I don't hurry…." She said walking to the sliding-glass door peeling the orange.

"No…..this just wont do Kagome….you should sit down…." Replied her mother who was no longer paying attention to the cooking food that had just started to burn. Kagome, without a second thought turned off the stove and pushed the pan off the burner as the grease splattered over the floor. She wiped it off of the tiles with a towel and then looked at her mother.

"Mother….I really have to go…" She answered heading back to the glass door. Her mother grabbed her by the wrist before she could walk any further and got up closer to her, so she was so close to her face that her warm breath was creeping its way over her skin, extending the small hairs on her neck to stand on end.

"Sit down Kagome dear…..this is not your place to be making decisions….." Her mother hissed and then pushed Kagome back sending her landing in a chair. The chair rolled back a little and then two large vines crawled into the door wrapping around her wrists fallowed by two that wrapped around her ankles and neck.

She coughed. The vine around her neck strangling her. She looked over to her mother. "What….are you doing……?" she asked between coughs that were now coming involuntarily.

"Loosen….." Replied her mother in a smooth voice, her eyes a shallow gray color that threatened to consume anything that get in her way. "Well……I just wanted to repay you for everything you did to me…..and your little friend." She then turned around pressing a button that had appeared on the counter.

A red curtain that separated the laundry room from the kitchen and in a chair with their neck, legs, wrists, torso, and a piece of black duct tape taped on their mouth with a few handkerchiefs stuffed in their mouth. Kagome's eyes widened "InuYasha!!!" She exclaimed and ripped her arms, legs and neck out of the grasp of the vines and then ran over to his aid and then was pushed back and landed on her behind.

She stood up rubbing her sore backside and looked around unsure of what happened. There was nothing in front of her. Her mother smirked pressing another button and a purple barrier made out of a lightning-like substance. She gasped and glared at her mother. "Why are you doing this?" she asked with anger in her voice.

Her mother totally ignored her question and walked over to the drawer in the kitchen. She pushed some silverware to the side grabbing out a steak knife and the putting it down on the counter and walking over to a cabinet and opened it looking inside and then pulling out a flat case that was almost one foot in length and seven inches in width and three inches in height. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a silver key, it was small and had a pink ribbon tied to it. She put the key in the key hole in the case and turned it as the latch opened. She smirked evilly.

Kagome now had recover from her "barrier accident" and ran over to her mother. Her mother simply pressed another button that had appeared and which caused Kagome to be trapped in a green barrier. This one was different though, she banged on it with her fist in an attempt to break free but the material it was made out of was too strong for her.

Her mother lifted up the top of the case and her eyes gleamed at the sight in front of her. She reached in grabbing the object by the handle. She inspected it. It was a butchers knife. The silver blade shined in the light that came from the lamp that was on the counter. She smirked and walked over towards InuYasha. She grabbed a metal object off the table and held it tightly in her hand and walked threw the barrier that contained InuYasha.

Kagome's eyes widened. 'she's not going to…..is she?' she said mentally banging her fist even harder against the barrier that contained herself. Her knuckles were now cut and crimson liquid was pouring out of them. She continued the liquid spreading against the barriers walls.

Her mother grabbed the edge of the tape and tugged on it ripping it off. InuYasha's eyes went watery as he closed his eyes and she took the handkerchiefs out of his mouth.

"Bitch….." Was all he could say once he was able to talk.

She took the knife and raised it in her hand and pushed the blade against her finger. A cut showed right away and a few droplets of blood fell out of the cut.

"InuYasha!!! Do something!!!" Yelled Kagome to InuYasha. The only thing se didn't know is that the barrier she was in was soundproof. Only she could hear them, they couldn't hear her.

She smiled and the vine around his neck untied. She pushed his head back so all of his neck was noticeable. She raised the knife and put the blade part against the center of his neck.

She smirked and pushed the blade into his neck and……

_________________________________________________________________

Kagome sat up in her bed in a cold sweat and breathing heavily.

"It was just a dream, InuYasha is fine, Moms not evil…….It was just a dream, InuYasha is fine, Moms not evil…..It was just a dream, InuYasha is fine, Moms not evil…." She repeated over and over convincing herself.

She laid down in her bed breathing out heavily now calm. She closed her eyes and snuggled into her blankets and turned to the side.

She rolled over once she heard a tapping on the ground. She covered her head with the pillow she was laying on. The sound continued and she sat up getting really aggravated now with the constant tapping.

In front of her in the dark room were two little girls about the age of ten and eight. One of then had a dark brown colored hair and was partially transparent in the darkness while the other one had dirty blonde curly hair and her face was covered by shadows and that was all you could see.

They were swinging a large jump rope. Kagome couldn't move, she was shocked and didn't know who they were. Then they started to chant something their voices soft and together.

__

"One, Two, Inu's coming for you,

Three, Four, better lock your door,

Five, Six, Grab your crucifix,

Seven, Eight, Better stay up late,

Nine, Ten, Inu's coming again….

One, Two, Inu's coming for you,

Three, Four, better lock your door,

Five, Six, Grab your crucifix,

Seven, Eight, Better stay up late,

Nine, Ten, Inu's coming again…."

They continued chanting it and suddenly her bedroom door swung open and a man ran in with a glove on with knives as his fingers and ran over to the girls as they continued chanting not paying attention to anything that was happening. Her slit their throats with his knive-fingers and then looked over to Kagome, his eyes burning with red fire. Her walked over to her, his face distorted and burned.

Her looked down on her form in the bed and traced the blades gently over her face, not enough to cut her though.

She was shaking out of terror and then he ran the blade over her throat. "NOOOOOOO!!!! INUYASHA!!!" She screamed kicking him back as he stood up and pounced on her as she struggled to get out of the grasp of her blankets. Her then made a slit in her throat and……..

__________________________________________________________________

She sat up screaming and she felt someone's hand cover her mouth. "Wont you shut up?!?!" asked a familiar voice.

She looked over and saw InuYasha and the backed up. "Stay away from me!!" she said backing up still even farther.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He asked. "You only got knocked out and now your acting like you've seen a monster!!" He said now screaming at her.

'I guess it was just a dream.' she said grabbing a mirror out of her backpack and looking at her neck in the mirror seeing no cut as where InuYasha supposedly cut her.

She sighed and stood up and ran over to InuYasha hugging him closely. "Oh Inu…..it was horrible…..my mom was evil and tried to kill you, and stupid barriers were appearing in my house, and Inu Kruger cut off these two girls heads while they were playing jump rope in my room, an….."

She continued naming off things that had happened. InuYasha just watched her and picked her up over his shoulder.

"Its ok…….we'll just get you to a doctor……" He said bringing her along as she protested banging her fist upon his back.

A/N: Yea!! All finished chapter one!!! And that only the beginning. New characters will be introduced, some of the ones you know and love and others you don't know but should and will learn to love ^^ Well please review so you will get me to write the next chapter sooner. Ja ne!!

Disclaimer: Keroki does not in any way, shape, or form own InuYasha. Neither does she own rights to the movie "Nightmare on Elm Street" She is only writing this fic for entertainment for herself and the readers.


	2. shhhhhhhhhh' OR 'shippo'

Looking Through Your Eyes

By: Keroki

Keroki: Yay ^^ Thankies for the reviews *huggles all her reviewers* You guys are great!! Like I said I got another chapter out. Great huh? Well lets see whats gonna happen in this chapter.

InuYash: nothing…..nothing at all will happen in this chapter……

Keroki: *sweat drop* Yes there will be stuff happening…….don't lie -.-

_________________________________________________________

InuYasha continued to carry her until he got to the village. He looked around and then saw a old looking building with a red cross over the door. He had remembered the red cross from on Kagome's first aid box and walked over to it.

Upon reaching the entrance of the building her turned the old handle to the door and pushed it open. Inside was a few beds with people in them. He saw an empty bed and walked over to it.

He dropped her onto the white bed and she bounced a few times and then settled. She just frowned. "You could have just put me down. I could have walked." She said while sitting up.

A man in a white shirt and black pants walked over to them and nodded a greeting. "Hello, may I ask why you're here?" He asked InuYasha and Kagome.

"Well, im not exactly su……" Started Kagome only to be cut off by the dog demon who had brough her here.

"She's delirous and was talking about her mother trying to kill her and such. I think she's sick." InuYasha said to the man.

"Is this tr……" Asked the doctor only to be interrupted by Kagome

"But it was just a dream!!" Kagome said. A few 'shhhhh…''s where heard "oops….." was the only thing she could say.

The doctor nodded and then walked over to the counter taking a cup of water and putting a white powdery substance in it and then stiring it with a spoon.

He then walked back over to the two that were now arguing with each other about if she was sick or not. He looked over to Kagome and handed her the drink. "Drink this." He commanded to her.

She took the cup from him looking at the water seeing a little bit of a white substance floating on the top. She closed her eyes bringing the rim of the cup to her lips and drinking as much as she could at once of the nasty tasting medacation water.

Once she finished she made a discusted face and handed the empty paper cup back to the doctor.

"That will prevent you from dreaming for a few days." Said the doctor. "You may leave now if you wish or you may stay and rest." continued the doctor and her put the cup in a nearby waste paper basked by one of the other patients bed.

She nodded and stood up only to be push back onto the bed by InuYasha. "Lay and rest for a little while……theres nothing better to do anyways….." He said.

She sighed knowing that was the truth and layed down closing her eyes.

InuYasha pulled up a chair next to her bed and slouched down in it looking at the ceiling trying to find something to keep him entertained.

Suddenly the door slammed opened and a little boy maybe about the age of five or so came running in and jumped onto the counter and sat down like a dog would.  


He looked around, he had redish colored hair and a big bushy for tail connected to his lower back. He looked around spotting InuYasha and jumped off the counter over to him and circled him sniffing the air around him.

"Hey…….you're a demon arnt you?" asked the little boy who continued to circle around InuYasha who was staring at the ceiling.

"No……..im not……." InuYasha said sarcastically still not caring to look at the kid that kept hopping around him.

"Oh. I thought you were cause you smell like a demon, look like a demon, act like a demon, have those two funny looking ears of the top of you head, have …....." The kid continued to say random things that he though made him demon-like.

InuYasha who was getting partially annoyed stood up and grabbed the kid by the tail holding him upside down. "Would you shut up!!! I know im a demon already!!!"

"Ohhhhh!!! Wel then you should have said that in the first place…..and let me go!!!" Said the fox demon as he thrashed about.

A nurse suddenly came running in a took the fox demon from InuYasha "Im sorry sir, I though he was in the back room, I hope he was no trouble for you.

"No trouble at all….." InuYasha mumbled to himself now having a grudge agienst the over active kid.

"Shippo, would you get me the sleeping pills?" Asked the doctor who had just stepped back into the room from the back room.

Shippo, as he was called, quickly scurried to the counter and grabbed the same bottle of medicane the doctor had given Kagome and handed it to him.

"Here you go!" He said smiling.

The doctor took it from him and looked over the bottle. "Shippo, this is the non-dreaming pills." Said the doctor reading the label.

Shippo just shook his head looking up at him. "That's where I put the sleeping pills, the pain killers are in the sleeping pills case, the non dreaming pills are in the brown bottle, the……"

Shippo continued naming off where he put all of the pills. "WHAT?!?" Screamed the doctor.

"Well you told me to put the away and that's what I did…." Said shippo looking at his face.

InuYasha sighed and then noticed something. "But if you gave Kagome sleeping pills then that means…….." He looked over to the sleeping form of Kagome as she tossed and turned a little.

__________________________________________________________________

Kagome quickly ran threw the dense forest, jumping over the fallen tree trunks and darting foreward as fast as she possibly could.

A maniacal laughter could be heard behind her as she ran and lightning then crashed in the sky fallowed by the loud rumble of thunder.

She continued running not daring to look back knowing the whatever was chasing her was getting closer by the minuite.

Suddenly she looked up falling over a rotted tree trunk that seemed to appear out of nowhere. Her toe caught on a branch scraping her shin with its thorn-like bark.

She fell foreward, face first, onto the hard ground. She sat up, her foot being caught and her ankel apparently twisted, she struggled to uncaught pulling hard. Tears of pain and hrror falling freely from her ebony colored eyes.

Finally freeing her leg she moved back agienst a halfway fallen tree. A dark figure appeard before her. She wimpered.

"W-whos there?" She asked stumbling with her words, her voice no louder then a whisper.

The figure, sillowetted by the late night moon raised a clawed hand and grabbed her neck with the other. "Just one who will bring you to where you belong." Replied the figure bringing a clawed finger down to her neck.

Suddenly she began to shake and so did the earth around her, a hiss was heard and the figure ran the other way.

"Kagome, Kagome, Kagome….." A voice continued

_____________________________________________________________

She slowly opened a eye seeing she was in a white room, as her eyes started adjusting she noticed someone calling her name and shaking her.

"Kagome, Kagome wake up!!" Shouted the one in front of her.

"huh……what? Im awake……" She said now seeing the one shaking her was InuYasha. He then ceased his shaking and looked at her.

She sat up looking over to the doctor who was next to the bed. "I though you said I wouldn't have any dreams……" she said. "I was almost killed!!" She continued raising her voice.

A 'shhhhhhhhh….' was heard from somewhere in the room near where a patient was sleeping.

"heh heh……..oops………sorry" she apologized to the nurse who had shhhhhed her.

"Well………" The doctor started. "It seems Shippo here cant read." He said glaring at the little fox demon who was sitting beside the bed.

"Shippo?" Asked Kagome.

________________________________________________________________

Keroki: Well theres chapter 2 ^^

InuYasha: Yeah………..REALLY long……..

Keroki: *sighs* Sorry! I had school -.- unlike some people………Well whos the person in Kagomes dream? Are they important to the story? Does she know them? Find out soon or not!! ^^;;

Disclaimer: Keroki does not in any way, shape, or form own InuYasha or any of its characters. And probably never will -.-


	3. Dont mess with the ears' OR 'Sit Boy'

Looking Through Your Eyes

By: Keroki

Keroki: *huggles her reviewers and then hugs InuYasha.* Aint her the cutist doggy-demon?

InuYasha: I am NOT cute!!

Keroki: *nods* Yes you are ^^

InuYasha: No Im not!!

Shippo: *runs out with a bucket on his head and cuticles around them running offstage*

InuYasha & Keroki: o_O

_________________________________________________________

Shippo then stood up standing on the edge of the bed where a little of the mattress had been pushed to the side "Hiya!!" he said

Kagome jumped back in shock not expecting anyone to be there.

"Hello…….Shippo?" She asked looking over to the little fox demon whos bushy tail was slowly swaying behind him.

He smiled nodding repeatedly. "Yep!!! That me!!" He said and then jumped onto her bed looking at her. "Why are you here? You don't look very sick to me…."

She smiled at him now sitting up. "I just had a bad nightmare…..other then that ask him…" She said pointing to InuYasha "Why im here…."

Shippo looked over to InuYasha and then jumped over the headboard of the bed landing of the floor and then jumping on the backrest of the chair in which the dog demons head was resting on.

He stared at the top of his head, inspecting his ears. "cool!!" He said then he started playing with InuYasha's ears.

"You know what? *tweak tweak* I wish I *tweak tweak* had ears *tweak tweak* like you do *tweak tweak* InuY…….."

He was then stopped in mid sentence as InuYasa bashed him over the head with his fist. He fell onto the ground.

He quickly stood up his eyes a little watery and he glared daggers at InuYasha. "Hey!!! What was that for!?!?" He screamed at InuYasha as he rubbed his soar head as a large bump started to appear where he had hit him.

"Don't mess with my ears!!" He said bashing him over the head again.

Shippo stood up glancing one last time to InuYasha and then grabbing a bottle of medicane and walking out of the room into the back room with two bumps now fully noticeable on his head.

"InuYasha!!!!" Kagome hollered at him.

"What?!?!" Replied inuYasha as he fixed his ears trying to get the feeling of someone 'tweak'ing them away.

"That was mean!!! He didn't know not to mess with your ears!!!" She yelled back at him.

"Well that's his problem then…." Replied InuYasha watching the nurses and doctors scurry around the hospital room.

Kagome just glared at InuYasha and walked over to him grabbing him by the arm and pulling him over to a wooden chair pushing him to sit on it and smirked slightly then looked away with her back facing him.

"Sit Boy!" She cried out.

InuYasha looked down and then fell through the chair it breaking into pieces.

A rather bubbly nurse walked over to him smiling. "Im sorry sir, but your going to have to pay for the damage done to the chair."

She then held out her hand.

InuYasha just grumbled something and grabbed out some money to pay for the chair and put it in her hand.

She smiled and then nodded putting the money in a pouch that was around her waist and then walked away.

InuYasha then stood up off of the broken fragments of the chair and walked over to Kagome who was giggling still with her backs facing towards the dog demon.

He tapped her on the shoulder twice looking rather frustrated.

She swallowed hard and then looked over to him smiling. "H-hi InuYasha….." She said rather nervous.

He just glared at her and walked out of the hospital not waiting for Kagome.

Kagome blinked comprehending what was happening and then ran after InuYasha exiting the hospital also. "Hey!! InuYasha!! Wait up!!" she said catching up to the dog demon who was obviously mad at her.

He looked over to her. "What?!?" He asked.

She slunk back a little and sighed. "Im sorry for what I did……" she said looking at her feet.

He nodded. "Fine, lets just go……." He then continued deeper into the forest unaware of what danger could be lurking in it.

What they didn't realize was a dark siloetted figure in the tree covered by the evening shadows. Quieter then a gental spring breeze, all that could be seen were two dark amber eyes peering threw the shadows towards them. In a blink of an eye they were gone in only a slight russle of the leaves.

______________________________________________________

Keroki: Yay ^^ three chapters in three days!!! Keeping up my routine so far!!!

InuYasha: *nods* The key words………SO FAR

Keroki: *thwacks him* Yes and it will stay that way until a lemon or something is added in which I suck at writing……. -.-

InuYasha: *tilts head to side* Lemon? I wanna lemon!!

Keroki: O_O

Disclaimer: Keroki does not in any way, shape, or form own InuYasha or any of its characters. And probably never will -.- She is to broke to buy them from the brillant creaters…….

Now Scroll down to see a secret!!!

Keep Scrolling!!!!

Keep Scrolling!!!!

Keep Scrolling!!!!

The secret is: Ill see you tomorrow!!! ^^ Im not very good at keeping secrets huh?


	4. Important

A/N: I haven't written for a while as you can see. I do have a explanation and it is a good one to. I've been getting many emails asking and demanding for the next chapters. Fucking people, DON'T YELL AT ME!!! Fuck you all who did, I also hate it when authors don't keep their word but DEAL with it. Its no reason to go around demanding for the next chapter especially when you don't know what their life is like. Me, I have a fucking bad life. Sometimes I wish I could just lay down and die, get away from this hell that consumes my soul, my life, everything. Well my reason is as fallows.

I havent been writing because I just got out of the NYU Downtown Hospital. I've been in there since Halloween night. Wanna hear why so I don't get people asking later? Fuckin people demanding for the next chapter, here you go…….

I went to my friends Halloween party on Haven Ave. We were partying with a group of friends and when it was time to go home I called my brother to pick me up, most of you know I live with my three older brothers, Zack Tai and Malcom. Well I called Zack who would be the only one hame cause Tai and Malcom where at partys also. I let the phone ring and the answering machine picked up. It was kinda strange, he said he'd be home…..but he wasn't.

I talked to my friends after trying 5 more times and leaving 2 messages still lost without an answer. I decided I had to get home because I didn't feel right knowing he was soposed to be home. Allison (My friend who's party I was at) threw the party without her parents knowing. It was around 10pm so I decided to leave. Allison, Ryan, MJ, and Kyle didn't want me to walk back to my apartment on main street alone, after all it was a long way and I had no one to bring me home and I was out of it.

I always carried my little knife thing with me at night when I go outside because at night the streets aren't the safest place to be, and me being outside walking with friends and stuff my brother Zack got me it. We went outside laughing and stuff. We walked for a while actually, probably for 30 minuites until we got to the subway and we split our ways. I got on the subway and Kyle came because he was one of my best friends and I decided to let him stay the night because he refused to leave me alone after his parents were mugged and he didn't trust people on the streets at night.

It was cold and we were on the third to last subway car laughing about what had happened in Friendlys resterant earlier that day with me and ryan.

Me and ryan were sitting at a booth in Friendly's. We were talking and you know those things to tell who's order is up? The things that say stuff like B5 and stuff and ding. Well when it dinged the first time it was B2 and then Ryan shouted out "B2!" and then I yelled out "Bingo!". It was great, we got so many people laughing by doing that and so many waitresses 'shhhh'ing us.

When we finally stopped at my stop we got out. There where many people, but not as many as when there are in the morning (I take the subway to school, that's how I know). And we walked up the steps talking.

There were kids with their parents and such dressed up in costumes. We walked down the street taking a few pieces of candy on the way. Once we reached my apartment we went into the small slit of backyard and I lifted up the vent talking out my key to the house and then went back to the front.

I unlocked the key, it was cold out and it was inside also which was kinda strange because I thought I had turned the heat on before I left. I didn't pay any attention to it and turned it back on.

By now it was about 11pm. I was tired and decided to go to bed because the last few nights I havent slept because I was at various friends houses.

I showed Kyle to his room which was across the narrow hall from mine, I brought one of my raidos in for him and he turned it on listening to it. We said our good nights and then I left walking into the kitchen/living room.

I turned off the light and walked into my room sitting on the bed writing the next chapter of my fic in a notebook. I then finished it and I laid down under my covers looking up at the ceiling at my many pictures. (My ceiling is covered with pictures of me, my friends, my family, ect.) I laughed at one I hung directly above my bed. It was a picture of me with some people and I was holding a picket sign that says "Marks a Jackass" and martching in a circle with others who had signs on the idea like that (Mark was my ex who later I found out had 3 other girlfriends in other Manhattan schools)

So many memories I held on that ceiling. Soon after I let sleep overcome me and I fell into a light, dreamless sleep.

___________________________________________

I was jerked awake by the sounds of pots and pans hitting the floor. I stood out of bed. I thought at first it might have been another burgular. I grabbed out my knife and looked threw my door silently to the kitchen. To my realief (or fear) I saw my brother Zack. It was only around 11:30 to my surprise.

I walked out of the doorway into the kitchen/living room. I looked at him. Something didn't seem right and I got that tingling feeling in my spine.

I decided to go anyways, he was only my brother right? I stepped foreward watching as Zack picked up the pots and pans stumbling around unsteadily.

He looked up at me, eyes clouded and he gave me a evil smirk. I suddenly felt the color drain from my face. He was dope. I should have known.

I turned to walk away, my brother had done this many times before and the outcomes usally weren't good.

I was yanked back by the shoulder and pulled foreward. His eyes narrowed on me. He was dope and the smell of alchol was on his breath.

I looked up at him, keeping a stern face. I'm not the kind who just gives in up when i'm scared. I looked up at hum in his clouded brown eyes and I kept a expressionless face.

He grabbed me and dragged me to down the hall. I struggled agienst his force but it was useless. All that I received in return was a slap agienst the face.

I looked up at him and pulled out my knife and he glared at me.

I was beaten and received a few cuts from my own knife on my arms, stomach, and my cheek.

Kyle must've came in at some point calling the police or something telling them what was happening and then jumped in to help me.

I remember being dragged into a room. It wasn't mine because I was so badly injured I couldn't see straight and the pain was almost unbearable. I looked in front of me seeing Kyle. I leaned foreward. He had a few cuts from the blade but nothing compared to what I looked like once I found out.

I remember no tears until that moment, I remember him going to another room connected to this one and I remember just crying. I remember looking at a long gash on my arm from my elbow down to my wrist.

I then remember coughing and breathing in, taking some breaths trying to stop from crying.

"Oh my god…….I'm cracking up……Get a grip Paii!!" I screamed outloud to no one but myself as my brother started banging on the ground apparently trying to break it down.

Then Kyle came back in with a hand towel and started wiping off my cuts then I remember screaming and then that's all. I must've blacked out.

The next thing I knew I was in a white room. No one except for me. I was connecter to some machines. I tried sitting up only to fall back in pain. I looked at my wrist to see a cast. I broke my wrist and a few fingers and had many bruises a neck brace, patches on my gashed from the knife and such. Lets just say I was a mess.

I looked around thinking of what had happened last night. I had a hero, Kyle. If I didn't let him stay over I would have been killed. He saved my life and I forever owe him that.

Well the doctors came in and i've been there since that dreadful night. My brother was sent to prision for assult and battery and ill be going to court in a few hours. I will be trialing agienst my brother and will have my lawyer there.

He will be sent to a institute for drug overdosers and will be having therapy for it. As for me and my brothers, since he was the only one over 21 we will be going to various places to stay. I'm staying at Kyles and my brothers at the apartment next to ours since they are old enough to move out.

I've never looked at my brother the same since then, this has happened before but never this bad. I mean, i'm typing this not out of choice but for those idiots demanding the chapter. So here's the fucking story.

I'm not going to be typing for a while, my life is a living hell and there is no way I will be wasting it on here. School? I will be staying out of school for a while. Other then that ill try to live my life without people screwing it up. It seems I always get the short end of the stick.

Well i'm in tears now, gotta get a hold of myself before I go to court, so see ya. Have a great life. Don't bother checking back for a few months. The only thing ill be doing online is checking email once a day. So see ya all you idiots who made me type this, just think of it as the chapter you wanted!

Signing out for probably a last time,

Paii Matasumi

Aka: Keroki


End file.
